


Room For Two

by dip_and_pip_trash



Series: PFF Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hotel, M/M, Phandom Fic Fests: Bingo, Sharing a Bed, Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_and_pip_trash/pseuds/dip_and_pip_trash
Summary: Tour is great but sometimes it’s nice to actually share a bed with the person you love.For the Phandom Fic Fest bingo under the prompt 'Sharing a bed'





	Room For Two

Touring was great. Seeing the fans was amazing. And Phil loved doing the shows. He loved seeing people’s faces light up. He loved seeing different parts of the world.

He didn’t love the lack of Dan during the night. They had been touring the US for a couple of weeks now. They were staying on a tour bus and although it was better overall than their bus they used in TATINOF, the old bus had a master bedroom so they could actually sleep in the same bed as each other. 

And it wasn’t even sexual. He and Dan got pretty creative with their needs during this tour. Phil missed holding him close and feeling his body next to his. Phil was having major trouble sleeping without Dan next to him. It sounded sappy but it was true.

So Phil was laying in bed, staring at the top of his bunk, debating if he should just give up on sleep and go play Mario Kart or something. HIs phone read 3:34 am. The bus moved along the US highways and normally would lull Phil to sleep but tonight was different. No matter how hard he tried, he still couldn’t get to sleep. Then his phone screen lit up with a message.

_ Dan: Are you awake? xx _

_ Phil: Yep. Can’t sleep. Xx _

Phil then heard movement in the bunks and saw Dan next to his bunk. “Hi.” He said with a smile. Phil grinned and also slid out of his bunk. The two went to the entertainment section of the tour bus.

“Wish this was a double bedroom now instead,” Phil whined as they both sat on the sofa there, Dan instantly curling into Phil’s body.

“Me too. But hey we’re staying in a hotel tomorrow. We can finally cuddle in bed,” Dan grinned. Phil looked fake disgusted.

“Who says I want to share a bed with you? Disgusting,” He said while laughing so Dan would know he wasn’t serious. Dan raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

“Fine. I’ll ask for us to be in separate rooms,” He smirked as Phil instantly shook his head.

“No way. I missed you,” He said as he nuzzled his head into Dan. The two stayed in the room until close to half four and then decided that they couldn’t sleep on the sofa in there and both decided to go back to their bunks and separate after a soft goodnight kiss.

So after very little sleep thanks to them being woken by their manager at 8 am, both Dan and Phil were very tired all day. But Phil could see the light at the end of the tunnel. All they had to do was one more show and then they have an entire night to themselves in their own room. It wasn’t that they didn’t like the people they were touring with, of course, they did. But they wanted a night with just the two of them. And with a rare day off tomorrow, they could also sleep in as late as they wanted and order all the room service that they wanted to.

So after a long day of rehearsing and soundcheck, they finally did the show and it went great. They put on their smiles despite the tiredness that they were feeling and performed for the fans. The meet and greet had also gone incredibly well. Phil loved hearing all the stories about the fans and was always touched by the way they thanked the two of them for putting a smile on their face.

So as Phil did his final bow after finishing their song, the two left the stage and moved quickly to the tour bus that would be taking them to the hotel room. 

It was a small room but Phil didn’t care enough about that. It was a place where he and Dan were finally alone and they had both made sure that no one had a key but them so they would have no one to interrupt their quiet time together.

Dan almost collapsed as soon as they walked into the room which Phil soon joined him. Silence followed for a few minutes before Dan sat up on the bed and smiled. “Do you wanna film a video for the gaming channel tonight?” Dan asked. Phil also sat up and smiled before shaking his head.

“We have loads of time tomorrow that we can film a video. Tonight all I want to do is order food and watch a film or something. I don’t care too much about details. But no filming tonight,” Phil said as he leaned into Dan’s shoulder. Dan instantly put his arm around Phil and nodded, placing a kiss to Phil’s head.

They chose dinner slowly but finally agreed on pizza. Phil was aware of how much pizza they had eaten on this tour but he didn’t care. It was a very traditional tour food choice for both of them. They laid on the bed and watched some of their youtube friend’s videos while they waited for it. They didn’t talk, just curled up together and enjoyed having each other’s presence. It was a great feeling and Phil would be lying if he said it didn’t make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

There was a knock on the door and after a quick rock, paper, scissors, Phil pouted and answered the door to see the person bringing their food. He then took the food and thanked them. When he walked back into the room, Dan had put the laptop on the bedside table and sat cross-legged waiting for Phil. 

“You look like a little kid waiting for a treat or something,” Phil laughed and smiled at Dan. Dan shrugged and made grabby hands towards the pizza. 

“Gimme,” He said like a child. Phil passed the pizza over to his boyfriend and joined him on the bed. They talked about random crap. Gaming videos, plans for future days out and home. Silence fell upon Dan before he looked up and suddenly said. “Phil I want to come out.”

Phil looked over at Dan for a bit and then smiled. “I’m ready when you are. We don’t have to talk about our relationship or anything but whenever you do, I’ll be with you and supporting you the entire time,” Phil said and leaned over to place a kiss on Dan’s lips. It was soft and sweet. When Phil moved away, Dan looked relieved and Phil swore he could even see his eyes watering. But he didn’t feel the need to mention it.

It was amazing. Laying in bed together, both just in their boxers. Dan was scrolling through something on his phone and Phil was finishing up an email on his phone. Once Phil put his phone down, Dan also put his own down on the side table. Phil looked over at Dan who pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn’t heated. It was safe. Phil brought Dan closer and the two of them just kissed peacefully. 

Once they came apart, Phil took his glasses off and placed them next to his phone and the two of them turned the lights off before cuddling up to one another. Mumbled ‘I love you’s were said before the two of them drifted off into a calm and fast sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr: dip-and-pip-trash


End file.
